


Marble Angel

by Fuuma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non c'è nulla dentro di loro, solo luce, una luce senz'anima e senza cuore. Una luce bollente, bianca e accecante, che non prova niente.<br/>E Castiel è come tutti gli altri angeli: un bambolotto vuoto, mosso dai fili di suo Padre.<br/>[missing moment 4x10 ~ Heaven and Hell]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marble Angel

Gli occhi erano rivolti in alto, oltre il cielo con le sue miriadi di stelle che aveva contato più di una volta da quando era stato mandato sulla Terra e che riconosceva una ad una, chiamandole per nome con dolcezza fraterna; guardava lontano, verso quella che per lui era _casa_ , quando la voce giunse alle sue orecchie. Non era una vera e propria voce, erano tante, echi dell'ordine di un Padre che non aveva mai visto, ma a cui aveva obbedito ciecamente. Sempre. E, il _sempre_ di un angelo, era reale, lungo, infinito.  
Le voci gli carezzarono le orecchie, solleticandone i lobi e assaggiando con lingue invisibili la sua pelle umana, curiose di sapere cosa si provasse ad avere un corpo vero, a vivere così vicino ai mortali, immergendosi nell'odore della loro miseria, nel mare dei loro peccati e nella meraviglia della loro curiosità. Aveva un buon sapore la pelle di Jimmy Novak, cosparsa della grazia di Castiel e, come spesso accadeva, _le voci_ si ritagliavano il tempo di assaporarlo e scoprire il gusto dei nuovi luoghi in cui l'Angelo era stato e degli umani con cui era entrato in contatto.  
Disgusto, ripugnanza, interesse e _fame_ , si accesero in loro, quando riconobbero il sapore dei due umani figli del Paradiso e figli dell'Inferno: Dean e Sam Winchester.  
Alcune voci risero _\- di lui -_ , altre, quelle degli angeli che erano stati compagni di Uriel in un'altra battaglia, di un'altra guerra, in altri tempi, lo accusarono di essere troppo indulgente con quelle scimmie vestite ed una più flebile e nascosta _\- la sua? -_ gli bisbigliò che stava perdendo se stesso e che il suo dubitare della missione che gli era stata affidata _\- della giustizia divina -_ stava diventando pericoloso.  
Le voci si unirono in un coro melodico, che pizzicò i suoi timpani umani e fece vibrare la sua anima angelica racchiusa in quell'involucro di pelle e ossa e, poco per volta, gli angeli presero forma, divenendo visibili ai suoi occhi: quattro fiamme bianche bruciavano intorno a lui, fatte di calore, di luce e della grazia che il Padre aveva concesso loro. Gli parlarono di un nuovo compito, di un angelo caduto anni prima e scoperto anche dai demoni dell'inferno, gli ordinarono di uccidere. Di nuovo. E macchiarsi le mani del sangue di sua sorella, del suo generale, di colei che nella propria gioventù era stata un esempio da seguire.  
 _( Lo farai, Castiel? )_  
Chiuse gli occhi, non ne aveva bisogno per _vedere_ i suoi fratelli circondarlo, in attesa di risposta.  
Fu grato dell'assenza di Uriel, l'Angelo non avrebbe mancato di vomitare disprezzo, così bravo a giudicare dall'alto della sua perfezione.  
 _( Stiamo aspettando, Castiel. )_  
«Lo farò, se è questo che mi viene ordinato.» fu una voce vera a parlare, la sua.  
Riaprì gli occhi, ascoltando il proprio corpo, in attesa, ma sapeva che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato racchiuso tra quelle carni: _lui_. Sarebbe dovuto esserci il dolore, dove invece c'era il vuoto, dove il cuore era immobile, ricoperto di rapporti, ordini ed esecuzioni.  
Accettò di uccidere l'Angelo Caduto e non provò niente. _Nemmeno il rimorso._  
  
Uriel aveva appreso la notizia da lui e si era mostrato _soddisfatto_. Disprezzava gli esseri umani, ma molte volte Castiel aveva dovuto ammonirlo perché peccava di superbia e, a differenza di lui, Uriel aveva trovato un modo tutto suo di essere _felice_. Sembrava così facile trovare motivi di gioia, quando invece Castiel non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse la gioia, cosa il dolore, cosa l'amore, la speranza, la curiosità o la dolcezza. C'era solo fede in lui, imposta dalle loro leggi. Fede, forza e impassibilità.  
Non erano i bambolotti che Dean Winchester credeva, erano statue di marmo, di quelle che adornavano i cimiteri e silenziose spiavano la vita degli umani, senza poterne avere una propria, agognando in segreto di avere un po' di più della perfezione in cui erano state create e smettere di rimanere ai margini di un intero universo.  
La voce di Uriel lo distrasse dai propri pensieri.  
Era profonda quella del suo tramite e, fusa con quella dell'Angelo, produceva un vibrare di versi quasi animali arrotolati sulla lingua e trasformati in parole.  
«Lei si trova con quella scimmia urlante e quell'abominio di suo fratello, non è così?»  
Anche senza guardarlo, Castiel avrebbe giurato di poter trovare l'ombra di un sorriso sghembo sulle sue labbra scure.  
Ponderò la risposta, consapevole della voglia dell'altro di punire l'umano salvato dalla perdizione, per la sua arroganza e la sua ingratitudine.  
«Sì.»  
«Allora sai che se dovessero opporre resistenza, non avremo altra scelta.»  
«Ne sono consapevole.»  
«Molto bene, iniziavo a pensare che...»  
«No.» Lo interruppe, sollevando una mano per scacciare il resto delle sue parole, che non aveva sentito con l'udito, ma gli erano arrivate alla mente insieme al flusso di pensieri di Uriel, che il più delle volte erano sanguinari e battaglieri, come quelli di una macchina creata nel metallo che non ha alcuno scopo se non quello di portare la distruzione, spazzando via intere città e cancellando la vita _\- He's what you might call a specialist._ «Prenderemo Anna Milton a qualsiasi costo. _Qualsiasi._ »  
Chinò il capo e, se solo fosse nato in quel corpo e con quel corpo, avrebbe provato dispiacere, pena e avvilimento.  
Invece non provò niente. _Nemmeno la pietà._  
  
Anna Milton.  
L'Umana che ascoltava gli angeli, l'Angelo che invidiava gli umani, la Peccatrice che cadde dai Cieli, cedendo la propria grazia in cambio di un' _anima_.  
La sua Grazia aveva continuato a bisbigliare il suo nome, permeando la corteccia della quercia, nata forte e rigogliosa dal niente, quando le mani di Uriel l'avevano strappata dal rifugio in cui era stata per anni, rinchiudendola in un ciondolo di vetro.  
Castiel aveva pregato per lei, aveva chiesto perdono per quello che avrebbe dovuto compiere e si era inginocchiato tra l'erba, sussurrando parole di condanna. Aveva lasciato libera la sua vera voce, quella divina, fatta di aria, fiamme, acqua e terra, fatta della luce e del calore del sole, dell'impietosità delle tempeste e del sibilo degli alberi; l'aveva sospinta tra le ali del vento, continuando a ripetersi ancora, ancora e ancora, nella lingua enochiana.  
 _( Dean Winchester consegnaci Anna entro mezzanotte, altrimenti ti ricondanneremo alla dannazione. )_  
E quando era stato sicuro che il messaggio sarebbe giunto alle orecchie della Caduta, aveva fatto cenno ad Uriel di andarsene e prepararsi.  
Avevano aspettato, erano entrati nei sogni del Cacciatore, avevano minacciato lui e suo fratello, spingendolo al tradimento, e infine avevano ritrovato Anna Milton.  
Negli occhi di Castiel si specchiò l'immagine del suo ultimo bacio, ne scorse la dolcezza e, seppellito nel profondo, tenuto al cappio dalla propria grazia e dai propri doveri, riscoprì qualcosa di simile all' _invidia_. Per lei, che aveva scelto di disobbedire a Dio e aveva conosciuto il sapore di labbra umane premute contro le proprie e imparato a perdonare, senza che le venisse ordinato di farlo.  
Aveva perdonato l'umano, per aver scelto la vita di suo fratello invece della sua, ma Castiel sapeva che non avrebbe mai perdonato lui, per aver scelto l'obbedienza, invece della misericordia.  
«Mi dispiace.» affermò.  
Era questo che avrebbe dovuto sentire? Dispiacere per le proprie azioni e la propria crudeltà, disposto a mettere da parte il passato condiviso con l'Angelo, le battaglie combattute fianco a fianco, la fiducia di un tempo e ricordi antichi quanto il mondo.  
«No, non è vero. Tu non conosci i sentimenti.» rispose lei, ferma e fiera, come quando comandava su di lui e gli altri cori angelici.  
E aveva ragione, Castiel non provò niente. _Nemmeno il rammarico._  
  
Fu una sensazione spiacevole, come l'innesco di una reazione chimica che gli incendiava il sangue nelle vene e rimescolava gli organi, portandolo alla nausea.  
Il puzzo di demoni aveva infestato il capanno e, tra loro, l'energia nera di Alaister spiccava. Poteva quasi vederla intrecciarsi intorno al corpo dei suoi sottoposti, ai polsi di Ruby e scivolare sinuosa come una serpe verso il collo di Sam Winchester, attratto dal suo sangue, ancor prima che gli occhi venissero attratti invece dal fratello maggiore.  
Un solo sguardo al suo prediletto, la marcia soddisfazione di assaporare ancora l'odore della paura che rigava in gocce di sudore la fronte di Dean e Alaister incrociò lo sguardo con Castiel.  
I colpi dell'Angelo non servirono ad abbatterlo, la sua essenza era così sporca che la propria grazia non lo toccò neanche.  
Alaister sorrise, storto. Sadico.  
« _Sorry kiddo_ , perché non torni correndo dal tuo paparino?»  
Lo sbatté in terra e affondò le dita nella sua trachea, godendo del respiro mozzato e del gemito silenzioso che aveva vibrato contro i propri polpastrelli.  
Castiel rimase immobile. Gli occhi spalancati, un oceano blu con cui guardare il proprio boia, accettando la propria fine. Senza sbattere ciglio.  
 _( Padre, perdona il mio fallimento. )_  
Era sempre stato pronto alla morte, ma quando il ferro colpì il volto del Demone, alzandolo da lui, non sentì alcun sollievo nell'essere ancora vivo. Neppure per un secondo fu colto dallo stupore nell'essere appena stato salvato da Dean, era solo confuso, solo in attesa, supplicando se stesso di aprire una breccia nel cuore immobile e permettere che vi entrasse un sentimento, un'emozione. _Una soltanto._  
Sentì invece la voce di Uriel, berciare contro Anna che aveva ritrovato la sua Grazia e la vide liberarla contro il terreno, risucchiandola dentro di sé per tornare ad essere un tutt'uno.  
«Chiudete gli occhi!» aveva urlato lei. Più volte. In un avvertimento dedicato agli umani caduti a terra sotto i colpi di Alaister.  
Castiel aprì gli occhi su di lei, il corpo femminile che flessuoso si rialzava, attraversato da ondate di energia bianca che era la linfa e il potere degli Angeli.  
Quando l'esplosione di luce lo investì, sentì contro la propria pelle l'aria bollente e il riverbero di un potere più forte e autoritario del proprio. Annaspò, respirando la luce gonfia di Anna, finché tutto tacque, chiudendosi in un silenzio tremante, fatto dei loro respiri.  
Ancora una volta, Castiel non aveva provato niente.  
 _Niente.  
Nemmeno la paura._

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel, il paradiso, la Grazia e le voci degli angeli. Ancora ne so poco e niente, quindi potrei aver scritto un mucchio di castronate, ma mi incuriosiscono, mi affascinano e mi ispirano così tanto che, per ora, mi piacciono tutti, perfino Uriel. Già. Chissà allora quando arriverò a Lucifer e Michael... anche se continuo ad attendere trepidante l'arrivo di Gabriel.  
>  **Disclaimers:** I personaggi di supernatural appartengono agli eventi diritto  
>  Missing moment(s) dell'episodio 4x10 - Heaven and Hell


End file.
